


I have no idea what I'm doing.

by Hvzel



Category: No Fandom
Genre: First work or something, Mario Kart, Mizi is a fucking idiot, Ocs are dumb af, Other, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvzel/pseuds/Hvzel
Summary: When someone will go 200 mph to pull a Mario kart.





	I have no idea what I'm doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some notes, this is a joke, because mizi will legit do this.
> 
> Mizi is not mine, he's my brothers. Aiden and hibiki are mine.
> 
> Mizi is an alien so he has no common sense.

Aiden and Hibiki were hanging out at their usual spot, namely an abandoned warehouse when the one person hibiki hates the most and Aidens boyfriend, Mizi would Burst in.

"HIBIKI LET ME DRIVE YOUR CAR!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You nearly killed us last time AND got us arrested for going 200 mph."

"But I wanted to be in mario kart."

"ITS A GAME FOR A REASON YOU IDIOT."

Mizi:

Aiden:  


Hibiki:  



End file.
